Saying Goodbye
by Promisedmemories
Summary: Naruto knew from the start he would have to leave. But that didn't stop him. He made sure that Itachi was taken care of and that the village was safe...He had to go and fight. It was never a choice for him. He went willingly. Itachi x Naruto


**A Night To Remember**

Everybody doubted him. Every single person doubted his ability. He knew from a young age he was a disappoint. His parents died after he was born and he was left truly alone. But he made friends and he protected them without them knowing. He was strong. He was self motivated. He tried so hard to protect them and to keep them safe. He even kept his promise to Sakura. He brought Sasuke back. He was the hero to the Hidden of leaves after defeating Pein. But...did he really defeat him? He went to talk to him. He had him believe in him. He believed in Naruto. He gave everyone their lives back. He had been so happy...he had gotten him to believe in him.

So why...why...why did he feel like another part of him was missing?

Sasuke knew the truth about his brother now and his revenge on the village had left after he found that Itachi left to protect it. Because Itachi loved the village. He was here even know helping them rebuild the village and it would take a long time before they could all recover. Then...Itachi came back. Orochimaru was already dead thanks to Itachi. Naruto knew that he should have told everyone. He knew it was a mistake not tell anyone. But like Sasuke he promised and this promise was to himself.

Itachi had asked to talk to him and had asked him why he was so...determined to get Sasuke back to the village. That was the first time he saw Itachi smile. Even if it was smile. He saw him smile and that was when he saw Itachi...he saw the loving brother that Sasuke had known. He saw him and Naruto couldn't hate him. When Pein had killed Jiriya he couldn't forgive him. He just couldn't. He knew what Sasuke was talking about then. Revenge fueled him but he didn't give in. He was determined to make his teacher proud...he was going to stick to his will of fire. He was going to prove to everyone that the world could be changed. He was determined.

When Itachi made him sallow his bird Naruto knew Itachi was going to die. He was going to die and Naruto knew by who. It was almost a devastating thing when he saw Sasuke kill Itachi. He just...killed him. But he heard Itachi's last words. He saw Sasuke's eyes. Itachi died...and all because he loved Sasuke. His little brother. Naruto knew it couldn't end like this. When Sasuke was taken Naruto had gone in quickly and took Itachi's body. He couldn't let anyone take him.

When he was a safe distant away he cried over his body. He knew it was risky but he had too. It was like Gaara all over again. He died because everyone wanted to use his power. They didn't care that he was innocent and hurting...just like Itachi. They used him and he could only imagine how alone the raven felt. Naruto wasn't going to let history repeat itself.

It took him two days but he had done something that could have killed him. Should have killed him. But didn't. He brought Itachi back. He had almost given up when a few hours passed and nothing happened but he heard it. A small...beat a thump of Itachi's heart. It was working.

It left him drained but it was all worth it when Itachi opened his eyes. For a moment Itachi just laid there his vision...gone but Naruto had fixed that and when the sight came to him Itachi had started crying. He was alive and because Naruto never gave up. He cried silently a smile on his face when he saw Naruto who was looking worse than Itachi. But the blonde was smiling too. One of happiness, relief...and love. Naruto wasn't too sure when he fell in love with Itachi but he knew his feelings. He couldn't ignore it but even if people thought he brought Itachi back for selfish reasons it wasn't. He couldn't let Sasuke be alone anymore. He brought Itachi back because he wanted peace...and he was innocent as bird flying. Itachi was free.

Of course everyone at the time believe Itachi dead and Sasuke had been filled with guilt. Naruto had felt his own guilt. Sasuke couldn't know about Itachi. Not until the older raven recovered. Naruto would go during the nights to see how he was. Slowly but surely he was getting better. Sometimes they trained taking it slow. It was strange to see the older smile...and laugh. But it was an amazing sight.

Sometimes he wished Itachi would hate him. For bringing him back to the world that still was in chaos. But the raven had believed in him to bring Sasuke back and he did. How much...how much did believe in him? They had doubted him; they hated him at first because who or what he was. But was he really the blame? When he reached for the seal to break the fox free his father had freed him. He had appeared and he couldn't believe it. His father...he wanted to cry. He had felt so many emotions. He felt angry because his own father did this him. He felt happy because he finally saw his father he knew who he was and that was a burden off his shoulders. He finally met him. He felt sad because he wouldn't' see him again...he would never see him again. He felt betrayed. All these rushed emotions had led him to punch his father in the gut. It wasn't satisfying it wasn't even close to how he felt but his father had told. "I do everything for a reason." He had a reason to condom his son to a life of loneliness and people feeling hatred towards him for simply living.

But he believed. He then regained control and the nine tails was back in his cage. When he woke up again the rush of emotions were there...

Tonight was no different. He was dressed and heading to where Itachi was. Naruto had used his clones to build him a simple shelter for now until the village was back on it's feet. While he left he never saw Sai watch him.

Sai had called a meeting to talk to the villagers and the other ninja's. He saw the pain Naruto was in and he knew he had a lot on his shoulders but he wasn't going to let the one person who made him change suffer. He knew how much it took to believe but...there was something in Naruto that just made you want to go near him.

Now here he was standing. All the adults had gathered and so were the teams. He sighed softly and looked up at the moon. "As you know this about Naruto." He started out simply and he saw people smile and he only sighed again. "I want to ask you all something." That got questioning gazes. He only gave his fake smile. Only Naruto knew his true smile and laugh. "He is now the hero for saving you all. For doing the impossible. But did you ever feel guilty? I know about the treatment he received as a child...how everyone hated him...simply because of what was done to him. What was put inside him as a child without him having say. He lived his life filled with pain and loneliness." He soon people look away in shame. He felt a scowl on his face but soon controlled his emotions.

"Now...now he saved this whole village. He risked everything to save a village that hated him." He shifted sitting on top of a wood that were being used in the morning to build more houses.

"He forgave us." One woman pointed out and Sai couldn't help but glare. "Do you think you deserve to be forgiven? Do you think you deserve to have someone as special as Naruto in this village?" Silenced filled the people even the teams said nothing. While they were thinking.

"Even now...if I was him I would have never forgiven you. I would have left the village who hated me to live a life. A life that was filled with love. Not with hate filled glares." He knew a few were crying because of his words but he was tired of them. He was tired of their reality. They believed they did nothing wrong to Naruto. But they were wrong. So wrong.

"But...Naruto isn't that person. He forgave you all. He didn't give up. He could have easily turned into Uchiha Sasuke." He stated and a few people had their eyes wide. "Don't you dare bring in Sasuke, Sai." Sakura spoke glaring her hands fisted. Sai glared back. "You have no right to talk. All you did was cry and whine. You gave Naruto the burden of bringing Sasuke back. You cursed him. You treated him like shit. You are nothing." His words struck Sakura who looked away quickly. "Sasuke is his best friend." She gave her weak reply and Sai rolled his eyes.

"Really? Naruto...Naruto spoke to me about it. I was always surprised by his words. He was determined. He wasn't going to give up. Not in any life time. But the thing is...best friends don't try to kill the other. I look at Sasuke and I feel anger. You...Uchiha Sasuke tried to kill Naruto. You tried to break the bond you had with him. You did all this for revenge. Was it worth it in the end Uchiha?" Sai asked the younger raven who looked right at him his lips in a tight line.

"No." Sai let out a laugh.

"To bad you couldn't figure that out sooner." He ran a hand through his hair before calming himself down.

Sasuke fisted his hands and glared at Sai. "Did you ever thank Naruto? For bringing you back?" Sai questioned which caused Sasuke to tense. "I thought so." He was getting irritated with this. Everything.

"Did you know Naruto is still in pain? That he is still suffering alone?" A few people stared at Sai.

"How would you know? You don't know anything about Naruto!" Sakura and Ino argued to Sai who was getting tired of their yelling. "Do you know anything about him?" A pregnant silence filled the air. Even Kakashi had to listen along with Iruka who learned to love the boy as a brother. Along with the blond hokage who come to respect and love Naruto.

"I know more about him then you know." Sai stated his emotions getting the best of him. "How could you be so sure of yourself Sai?" It was Neji who asked.

"The fight between Naruto and Sasuke...do you know why Naruto asked you to leave it alone? Do you know why he didn't want you to interfere? The real reason was-" "Sai!" Again Sakura stopped him. But Sai continued.

"He was going to die. He knew that if Sasuke wasn't coming back he would try to attack the village. So he knew...either he won or he would kill himself and Sasuke. So both would be free of their lives. Even then he was selfless. He was willing to die." Every hadn't expected that. Only Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura knew. So how did Sai know?

Everyone had been surprised even Shikamaru who's eyes were wide slightly Hinata cried softly and Neji held her trying to comfort her.

"You know how much of burden he carried? He wanted to be accepted into this village. He wanted to be acknowledge as someone. He wanted to be known as Naruto. He wasn't invisible he was a child then. When I was younger I was sent to watch him. To take him back to Root. But I didn't. I didn't talk to him then but I wish I had. I watched as you villagers beat him. Scared him and called him names. Watched as a small child. A defenseless child cry alone just wanting to be accepted wanting to live a life where he didn't have to worry everyday when he was going to die.

I must say that back then I had...control over my emotions and honestly felt nothing. But now that he's grown he still surprised me. He was still smiling that goofy smile. Still determined to be someone. He could have easily became Sasuke. Angry and filled with revenge but he didn't. He became the greatest ninja out there. I knew being with Naruto would change me but I hadn't expected to be here. I never expected to be free. He set me free. He let me feel and all I feel now...is hate. No…not hate. More like anger. How you all think that Naruto is okay. How you think he is happy now. He isn't." He glared at everyone.

"It's true..." A voice said with a sigh. Shikamaru had spoken before moving to join Sai. "When I was little I always wondered why people hated Naruto. He was a kid. He didn't do anything wrong. I even asked my father about this. He told me to do what I feel was right doing. It was after an incident. Naruto had been shoved out of a store and mask thrown at him. I didn't know what was wrong...but I befriended him. I saw him daily and I protected him...but now it seems he was the one protecting us all along." He sighed softly. He and Choji had been the ones to witness this.

"I found Naruto's journal. A long time ago." Sai stated pulling it out without much caring. "He doesn't know I have since he probably thinks it was destroyed." He muttered to himself but Shikmaru heard him and chuckled softly.

"Most of them are from when he was a child. He wrote daily. Here's one I'd like to point out to you.

_It's...I think the 7th of October. I don't know...I never know anymore. I can't do this anymore. I hate myself. I hate everyone with those eyes. Looking at me like I deserve to die. I just turned eight and people were even more...angrier. I was chased again and the old man from the Ramen shop saved me. He seems to be the only one who doesn't hate me. I'm glad though...at least I know someone doesn't hate me. But that doesn't help how I feel. _

_I see kids my age with their parents. How happy they seem to be with them while their parents whisper about me. They don't know but I can hear their whispers. I can hear their words and I just want to cry. But I won't let them see me cry...they would probably enjoy it..._

_I wish I knew my father. My mother. It's hard to think about them because I don't even know what they look like. Where they nice people? Did they love each other? ...Did they love me? _

_I wish I knew...I want to die so I can go see them. To be with them. _

_Everyone thinks I'm stupid but I think this one boy, Shikamaru knows. He's lazy but he's really smart. He doesn't think I know but I know he follows me. Well...not stalker following me but he looks out for me. But I know he's there. He isn't to good at hiding his chakra...I learned that when I was two years old._

_I heard about the massacre. The Uchiha's. I felt sad but for a moment I knew there was someone else though. Sasuke. I want to be his friend...so he doesn't feel alone but...he is filled with something. I feel even bad because he had a family to begin with. I never did. _

_I think I'm loosing my sanity..._

_Mother...father...why did you leave me alone like this? Even if I don't know you...I love you. _

_Naruto._ "

Sai finished reading and people couldn't help but cry.

He flipped to the most recent one and he let out a dry chuckle.

"One more.

_Today is the 5th of something. I forgot the month. Well anyways I haven't written in this thing for a while. But I have good news. We saved Gaara! I know it doesn't sound like much but Gaara is like me. But I was able to help him. I told him dream to be Hokage and now he is the Kazekage...or something like that in his village and everyone loves him. He invited me to live with them and I almost went with them. But I didn't. Even though I know the village tolerates me I know this is my home...at least I think it is. _

_Anyways I'm still planning on keeping my promise. I'm going to save Sasuke. I knew he was stubborn and I expected as much from him when he refused to come back. But hell this is a new level of stupid."_ Sai couldn't help but stop reading and chuckle at his words. Sasuke glared at the book but he knew...he knew he could never hate Naruto.

_"And he calls me dobe. Asshole...I'm currently camping with Sakura and Sai and our new teacher or whatever. We are close to getting Sasuke...or well at least seeing him. _

_I think I'm gay."_ Sai stopped blinking. Shikamaru had to look at the book too before bursting into laughter. The comrades below were blushing and Sasuke couldn't help but feel amused.

"_Okay I know that was random but here me out. Well then again this is my journal. I ran into Itachi today. He made me sallow a damn bird. But that wasn't what made me think I was...or am gay. He was smiling when I told him I wasn't ever going to give up on Sasuke. He actually smiled. I knew Uchiha's were hot but he...was drop dead sexy and the smile made him look like an angel."_ Sai stopped reading. Before looking to people. "I seriously feel uncomfortable reading this. I'm just letting you know." He said and so Shikamaru decided to take over though he himself was uncomfortable.

_"I saw the brother Sasuke loved. I saw him and I saw something else. Itachi believed in me to bring his brother back. To save him. I'm still kinda mad that he made me sallow a bird...that was even worse when I had to sallow the toad. But I couldn't help how my heart hurt when I realized Itachi was going to die and Sasuke was going to kill him. I knew the moment he smiled. He was going to save him and I was going to be the one to witness this. _

_Itachi Uchiha. I never thought I would end up falling for him. Well...I guess I'm not gay. I just love Itachi... _

_Damn him and his smile." _

Shikamaru finished and closed the book. Sasuke was shocked and did something that wasn't Uchiha like. He fainted.

When Sasuke woke up he stood up quickly. A few people chuckled softly but all turned back to Sai and Shikamaru. "I...I killed Naruto's...love?" Sasuke asked slowly not really liking that the blond was in love with Itachi who he killed.

"He never met his parents, never knew what love was. He still has you all to protect and his only love..." Sai wasn't too sure if he should even say it. He wasn't supposed to know but he did.

"You didn't kill me little brother." Everyone gasped when Itachi came now standing there in all his glory. A small smile on his face when Sasuke's eyes watered. "B-But...I-I..." Sasuke had stepped forward stumbling over his words. "Well...you did kill me but someone brought me back. I'm not too happy that he almost died bringing me back but I am grateful." He held his hand out to the side of him and a tan hand appeared in his. Naruto stood there with his own smile Sasuke yet again fainted.

"How many times can Sasuke faint? I mean really..." Naruto muttered while jumping down and crouching and poked Sasuke in the face. "Naruto, please stop poking him. He can't do anything to get back at you." Itachi sighed rubbing his head in slight annoyance though everyone was shocked besides Sai.

"Aw...'Tachi it's fun. You try it." Naruto said grinning though Itachi just shrugged hopping down and to everyone's shock he leaned down and poked Sasuke's face as well. It was strange to see this. Since everyone thought that he was dead and he was standing there...poking his brother.

"Ow...ow!" Sasuke woke up once more glaring at Naruto and Itachi though he started to cry yet again before leaping up hugging Itachi who only smiled gently hugging him back rubbing small circles on his back. Naruto smiled at the sight before jumping back and sitting on the wood where Sai and Shikamaru stood. People were crying again and Naruto laughed lightly.

"Sai give back my journal you asshole. Imagine my surprise when I come back to find you reading it." He said glaring lightly at Sai who laughed nervously. "Well...I was tired of this crap in the village they needed to know." Naruto rolled his eyes before looking out the village. "Despite what Sai said I'm glad I turned out the way I did. I wouldn't do anything different. I would do this all over again. I love everyone in this village and I know one day everything will be peaceful. I know that day will come. Don't feel bad...I know who my parents are. I had to admit my mother was beautiful. She had a loving smile and my dad...well I already talked to him. I know surprise, surprise. But he was waiting for the day I lost control of the damned fox. He was with me when I got control. He told me...I was meant to do great. He believed in me and I knew I couldn't disappoint him." The blonde smiled sadly.

"Naruto...we don't know how to say we are sorry...for everything we did..." Naruto waved his hand slightly. "It doesn't matter anymore." He said chuckling lightly before Sakura spoke. "Why...how did you bring Itachi back?"

Naruto looked back to his lover and Sasuke who was still hugging. Itachi just smiling lightly before he turned to Naruto smiling to him. Naruto could only return the smile before looking back to everyone. "The bird he made sallow. Itachi was a part of me...so I gave him back the bird. Wasn't much satisfaction to watch him choke like I did when I was forced to sallow the damn thing." He gave a light glare to the older raven who shrugged innocently.

"But after that I began to give him my chakra. Everyone deserved a second chance. He was no different. So I did what I had to. It took me two days but after a certain amount of chakra the damned bird finally released the energy it had and finished the process. For a second I thought he was zombie since he made weird grunts but it turned out he was hungry." A few laughs left the villagers and Itachi just shot Naruto a small glare.

"He wasn't too happy about my state but hell I was happy."

"Why did you bring him back Naruto?" Neji asked softly and Naruto sighed smiling looking up to the sky. The moon smiling down at them.

"Because...Sasuke needed someone in his life again. He needed his brother. He needed family. If not then he was alone again. I couldn't let it happen. Plus Itachi deserved to live again. He deserved to clear his name and he deserved to come back to the village he died to protect." He said chuckling softly. Though he was soon tackled off the wood by none other than Sasuke who was hugging him tightly.

"Your such a dobe." Sasuke whispered and Naruto could only laugh hugging his best friend back. "I can't believe you Naruto..." Sasuke let go of his best friend and Naruto could only smile but Sai looked through it. "You're not telling us something." He stated simply and Naruto sighed softly.

"Naruto..." Itachi looked to his blonde lover a little worried. "...I'm going to fight...Madara." Itachi and everyone who knew who he was just stared at the blonde. Sasuke couldn't believe.

"W-Why?" Sasuke asked his breaking. "As long as he is alive...no one will ever safe. Plus he has my brothers and sisters. The other tailed-beasts...he killed their hosts and took them. I have to set them free. They need me now." He stated smiling sadly. Itachi grew angry hearing him. "I need you. Naruto please...don't go." Itachi went to hug the blonde but Naruto stepped back knowing that hurt Itachi. Sasuke was next to Itachi's side in no time.

"Naruto...you can't just go in there alone." Iruka stated worried. "I'm not alone Dad." That word made Iruka freeze his eyes watering slightly. Naruto smiled lightly trying to stop his own tears. "You...you were the closest thing I ever had to a father. I never told you but I might as well tell you encase I don't come back." Naruto chuckled when Iruka kept crying.

"Like I said...I'm not alone dad. I have everyone here. With that I can go. I can go and keep you all safe. Protect everyone...I'm not alone." He said softly though he couldn't help but cry silently.

"N-Naruto...please." It was Sasuke this time who couldn't let him go. "Sasuke...its fine. It really is." Naruto jumped up before summoning a rather giant bird. It glided over for a moment before it settled down and Naruto still standing on top of it. Everyone looked wide-eyed. "I have to go...I was only coming back because it was time for Itachi to come back. He's been back for a few months now...Itachi please don't look at me like that. I love you...you know I do." He said though the older raven refused to look at him.

Naruto sighed before jumping off. He forced the older raven to look at him before he planted his lips onto his. For a moment no one else mattered. Only them.

When they parted Naruto went back on the bird. "I love you Itachi. More than words can say. I'll be back...one day. If I don't come back...live your life. Promise me Itachi." Naruto stated sternly. Itachi didn't want to but he did. "I promise."

Naruto sighed in relief before the bird began to fly towards the sky. Swinging back around the village. "Even in death I will come back! Nothing will keep me away!" Naruto yelled as tears ran down his face a smile on his face.

Now he knew why another part of him was missing. Because he knew he was leaving...Naruto had to leave.

Everyone in the village had their own tears as they waved to Naruto. They cheered for him. The rookie 9...even they cheered for him. Itachi watched Naruto's figure disappear. Sasuke also watching him the sadness coming over him.

They watched as Naruto went off to save everyone.

Uzumaki Naruto. The hero that went through hell and back. He was everyone's hope. But more importantly he lived through Itachi. He was the perfect example to show how determined Naruto was.

He would come back to them. He would not die. He would come back to them and The Village Hidden in Leaves would wait for him.

Itachi would wait for him.

* * *

><p>Sooo I know I'm working on another story but I felt like I needed to do this! Anyways should I make a sequel! I believe I should. Haha please review!<p> 


End file.
